Youth of the nation!
by Chaltruvind
Summary: s2chapter 3 up!What exactly happenned to Riou & co. when they posed as students in the Greenhill academy:Fun, action,adventure,mayhem & loads of studies!First fanfic. R&R!
1. Let's go save Treesa!

Disclaimer: Suikoden or any of the characters mentioned here do not belong to me, they belong to Konami.I wouldn't mind owning them though! Some chars aren't recruitable yet (at the moment) in this fanfic. Who cares right? It's a fanfic! Ok then, lets go!

"C'mon Bright eat the green, mushy & rather disgusting looking thing! It's good for you!"Futch said, hopelessly trying to make his baby dragon eat the slimy baby food he was giving it.

Bright shifted uneasily on Futch's lap & let out a loud shriek. Futch covered his ears. "Stop it Bright! See I'm eating it too!" Futch said. Bright stopped shrieking immediately & stared at Futch. 'Great, now Bright's expecting me to eat this…this.. CRUD! Why the hell is he so smart? Oh well it can't be THAT bad right?' Futch thought putting a spoonful of it into his mouth. His face turned as green as the concoction itself. Apparently it seemed the chefs were on strike & an incarnation of Nanami herself had made the baby food. Heck! It seemed Nanami had made it herself!

Futch turned the carton the other way & read the label.

"Satisfaction guaranteed or your money back! The company's probably bankrupt by now!" Futch exclaimed in surprise. "What sort of a joke is this?"

Silence.

"Let's get our money back Bright." Futch said solemnly.

Bright squeaked & Futch heard a tiny rumbling from Bright's stomach.

'RUMBLE!'

"But first let's go to Hai Yo's! Ok?" Futch said sheepishly.

Bright squeaked happily & they made their way towards the restaurant.

Meanwhile in the great hall….

"Lord Riou we HAVE to get Theresa Wisemail as our ally! We HAVE to form an alliance with Greenhill! If we get Theresa on our side we have a better chance against Luca Blight! If Highland gets their dirty paws on her we could lose! They'll probably KILL..."

"Shu, I think that's enough. I get the point but…"

"Lord Riou we HAVE to do this, it's a great opportunity for the Twilight army!"

"Shu!" Riou yelled as threateningly as possible. It wasn't too threatening though.

"I agree that this woman Treesa is important & all but how do we get her to help us? You said she was in hiding. And besides, Greenhill fell to Highland remember? There will be so many guards around the place! The entrance will be guarded! How can we pull it off?"

Silence.

"Shu… he has a point," Apple said.

"Did I say that I didn't have a plan?" Shu said with one eyebrow raised.

"…No, you didn't," Apple said feebly.

"So will you hear me out or do any of you'll have any lame suggestions?" Shu said arrogantly.

"…No," everyone present in the hall said. (The VIPs)

"Who the hell does this smart alek think he is?" Flik muttered to Viktor.

"He thinks HE'S the leader. I'd like to give him a piece of my mind!" Viktor grumbled.

" The feelings are mutual Viktor!" Shu said slyly.

Viktor gulped & then slapped his forehead.

"Now has everyone expressed their innermost thoughts to one another or is anyone left?"

Shu said sarcastically.

"Why I oughtta…!" Viktor said clenching his fists in anger.

"VIKTOR! Calm down would ya? Hear him out already!" Nanami yelled.

Silence.

"Good, it's about time! Lord Riou I need you to sneak into Greenhill with 5 other children who are about the same age as you because… you'll will be posing as students!" Shu said proudly.

"WHAT?" Everyone said minus Riou, Nanami & Pilika.

"Cool!" Riou & Nanami said in unison. Pilika grinned.

"Flik, you'll go with them as their bodyguard so that nobody gets hurt!" Shu said.

"Me! Why me?" Flik yelped.

"Yay! Teacher Flik, teacher Flik!" Nanami cried. Pilika & Nanami circled Flik & did a crazy dance around him.

"…Kids…" Flik muttered & sweatdropped.

"It's settled then, Fitcher will guide you'll since he knows all the nooks & crannies of Greenhill," Shu concluded.

"So, who's in your party then?" Viktor asked.

"Only kids eh? This will be loads of fun! I choose Futch, Sasuke, Nanami, Luc & Chaco!

Flik & Pilika are in the convoy," Riou finished happily.

"LUC!" Nanami exclaimed, truly shocked.

"Let's save Treesa!" Riou pumped his fists in the air.

"….Lord Riou," Shu said.

"Yeah Shu?"

"It's Theresa."

"Oh.."

A/N: So how are you'll liking it so far? It's my first fan fiction so please R&R!

I'll try to update soon. Critism also appreciated. Don't you'll love the song "Youth of the nation" by P.O.D?


	2. I knew you would say that

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden and never will. That's it I guess…

Sorry about the same chapter thing. I had no idea that I did that. Thanks for the reviews!

All right then, on with the story!

Chapter 2: "I knew you would say that."

Luc was bored. Really bored. He was mad too. Really mad.

'Riou wants me to go to school all over again? What on earth is he trying to suggest? How could he? I cannot go to school with a bunch of ruffians like THEM. Let's see Sasuke, Futch, Chaco, Nanami, Riou and oh, yes last ME,' he thought, kicking the 'Tablet Of Promise' angrily. His foot started to ache. He cursed underneath his breath.

"Umm… Luc, are you okay?" A husky voice inquired. Oulan.

"What do you want now? You've given me Lord Riou's message, so you can go now,"

Luc said coldly, glaring at Oulan.

"Whoa! Take it easy, mage boy! Geez… You have a bad attitude kid. You should smile once in a while, like everyone else in this castle," Oulan said, "Lord Riou wants you at the docks immediately."

Luc grunted and walked past Oulan.

"Have fun, kid," Oulan said.

"I am not a KID or a child in that case, Oulan,"

"Whatever Luc, have a good time. Make some friends would ya?"

"Shut up."

At the docks…

"So, I was walking to Hai Yo's restaurant when suddenly this mercenary soldier came towards me, asking me if I was Futch. So I said, 'yeah' and that dude told me that Riou had asked me to accompany him to this quest to Greenhill and I was like totally psyched! Of course I have to take Bright with me, after all Bright can't live without me…"

"Ahh, put a sock in it Futch! Listen to my story. There I was training at the dojo when this soldier comes along. He was standing really straight and trying to look important though I knew he wasn't and so I…" Sasuke started, but was interrupted.

"Hey, it's Luc!" Chaco exclaimed. Sasuke, Chaco and Futch looked at each other in bewilderment. "Is he coming too?" Chaco asked.

"I guess so. He seems to think that he's in the right place." Futch replied. Bright started squealing and Futch tried to keep it quiet, though failed to do so.

Luc walked towards them and stopped right in front of Chaco.

"Where is Riou?" Luc asked Chaco.

"Dunno, isn't here yet. Hey Luc, what's school like?"

"Keep quiet; I have no time for inane questions like this one," Luc replied.

"Tell us or else," Sasuke said threateningly.

"Or what?"

"_Big brother Luc!_"

"…!" Luc exclaimed, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes he would! Now speak up Luc," Futch said, grinning slyly.

"Fine, I'll tell you'll. School is easy I guess but for ruffians like you it shall be difficult. In Harmonia the course was extremely difficult, but I did pass out from school early as I had been the brightest from my class, and so I started working as an apprentice for Lady Leknaat..." Luc began.

"Luc, are you deaf? He asks you a simple question and you give him your life story as an answer! Geez," Chaco stated, "Hey that's Riou."

Sure enough Riou came running with five bulky bags in his arms. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Gee, we're only going for a week Riou, you didn't have to pack so much stuff," Sasuke said, eyeing the bags carefully.

"These are Nanami's bags, she has my bag. She said it was too heavy for her to carry so she took mine," Riou huffed, and wiped his forehead.

"She wasn't kidding," Futch said, while shaking his head in disgust, "Women."

Nanami came over to them and everyone greeted each other. Shu came towards them as well, with Viktor, Flik and Fitcher in close pursuit. Pilika was clinging on to Nanami. Chaco glared at her and she hid behind Nanami. Chaco started whistling innocently.

"Are you ready to depart, my lord?" Shu asked.

"Yeah!"

"Good. Get on the boat everyone!" Shu hollered, "Lord Riou, Fitcher knows the way."

"Yay! We're going to Greenhill, hurray!" Nanami screamed. Futch high fived Sasuke and Chaco. Fitcher grinned sheepishly. Luc frowned. Pilika smiled.

"…Kids…" Flik grumbled and climbed aboard the boat.

"Have fun Flik!" Viktor grinned slyly, "Look after the kids, would ya?"

"I am going to get you for this someday, Viktor,"

"In your dreams Flik!"

"Shu, could Viktor go instead of me?" Flik pleaded, "That dragon won't shut up!"

"Sorry Flik, you're the right man for this job. You have to go."

"I knew you would say that," Flik sighed, "Ciao."

The boat started to move and Viktor smirked, "Have fun buddy."

Shu grinned and stood there till the boat was a mere speck on the horizon.

A/N: Well I am satisfied with this chapter. Tell me what you think okay?


	3. Are we there yet?

Disclaimer: Suikoden belongs to Konami and not me. This is a long chapter…(well for me anyway)

Chapter 3:Greenhill at last!

"Are we there yet?" Chaco whined, "My feet are killing me."

"Shut up Chaco! We're all tired right now. Bear the pain would ya?" Sasuke exclaimed, gasping for breath, "Hey Fitcher, I thought it would be smooth sailing once we reached Two River!"

"Umm… I'm sure we'll reach in five minutes Sasuke. Just be patient for five minutes," Fitcher said and studied the map carefully.

"Hey Fitcher, are you sure you know what you're doing? I can help you out if there's any problem," Flik inquired.

"Oh no! Don't worry sir Flik. Leave everything to me!" Fitcher said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Flik paused and eyed Fitcher carefully.

"Umm… actually you could help me out with this map," Fitcher said, sheepishly.

Flik sighed, "We're taking a break guys. You can all rest now."

Everyone groaned and fell on the grass.

"Finally! Now I can feed Bright," Futch said and took out a bottle of milk from his bag.

Sasuke and Chaco cribbed a lot about their 'aching feet' while Riou went to help Flik.

"Pilika, you can rest now. You're a good girl. If only Jowy…" Nanami started.

"…!" Pilika exclaimed.

"Huh? No Pilika, Uncle Jowy's fine."

"Something's not right…" Luc said.

"Huh?" Nanami said. Everyone turned to face him.

"I forgot all about that guy," Futch said.

"Yeah, same here." Chaco said.

"Ditto." Sasuke said.

"Is there a problem Luc?" Flik asked.

"Behind you!" Luc yelled and charged towards Flik.

"I never knew that guy had so much energy," Futch said, flabbergasted.

"Luc are you insane? You're gonna kill me!" Flik yelled.

"Move!"

"What?"

"I said move!"

Flik moved towards his right and looked behind him.

"Ahh! What is that?" He yelled.

Luc hit the rather ugly creature with his wind rod and backed away. The creature was huge and green and resembled a toad. Its buggy eyes stared at the group with stupidity.

Two more of the species came hopping behind it. Luc grunted in disgust.

"We have to fight them…" He said.

"What! Fight those things?" Nanami asked, shaking her head, "No way am I going to fight those creatures."

"Nanami we have to do this." Riou said, looking at them uneasily.

"Fine, we'll fight."

"Those creatures are called Sauroids, you see many of them around here. I've never fought one though," Chaco stated.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Sasuke said, "Bring it on!"

Riou went charging towards one Sauroid and hit it with his Twin fang. Nanami gave a measly blow with her Flower rod and backed away. Chaco stabbed the Sauroid with his Air spear.

"They're good," Nanami said.

"No kidding," Sasuke said, and charged towards one Sauroid.

"What on earth are you doing Sasuke? You'll get yourself killed!" Futch yelled, and charged towards the same Sauroid. Sasuke flung a shuriken at it, while Futch stabbed it with his Sigmund. The Sauroid looked wounded, but opened its mouth to swallow them inside it.

"Look out!" Luc yelled, and started chanting. He lifted his Wind rod and released a bunch of powerful wind sylphs from it. The powerful bursts of wind magic hit the Sauroids and they fell on each other, defeated. Four more wind sylphs came charging out and went towards Sasuke and Futch.

"Oh…" Sasuke began.

"No…" Futch concluded. The wind magic hit them, hard. Futch and Sasuke fell onto their knees and started panting heavily. Their bodies were covered with grass stains and had some fresh cuts and wounds. The air around them smelled of blood.

"Luc, I…am gonna KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Sasuke yelled.

"Say your prayers Luc!" Futch said, "You're going down!"

Futch and Sasuke started walking towards Luc. Luc stood where he was, with a cool expression on his face. "Aren't you afraid?" Futch said, pausing for a moment.

"Afraid? Afraid of whom? Am I supposed to be scared of you? Don't make me laugh." Luc said, a slight glint in his eyes. He raised his right hand and showed them his rune.

"You think that's gonna scare us? We've had enough of your trash for a day. Right Sasuke?" Futch said, turning around to face Sasuke.

"You're on your own on this one Futch." Sasuke said, cowering behind Riou in fear.

"Traitor." Futch said.

"Can we get going now?" Luc said, "We have a mission to complete…."

"He's right, we've almost reached Greenhill. Come on let's get going." Flik said.

And in a few minutes time (with a lot of grumbling) they were looking up at the large gates of Greenhill.

There was a guard standing in front of the magnificent gate. Fitcher ushered them towards a clump of trees nearby. "Here are the admission papers for the school, they're about two years old so tell the guard they were delayed because of the war or something, I have to go." He said, in a hushed tone.

"Where are you off to? Aren't you supposed to help us out? Who am I supposed to be?" Flik asked, in a worried tone.

"Umm… Everyone knows me in Greenhill and that could prove to be dangerous… Don't worry though I'll meet you inside from time to time, I know a couple of shortcuts," Fitcher said, "You can be their father or something…Goodbye!" Before Flik could say anything he was off and disappeared into the trees.

Chaco snickered, "Our father? Heh heh heh, that's funny."

"Shut up! I'll come up with a better excuse then…" Flik said, in a dangerously low voice.

Chaco was still snickering and Luc shook his head in disgust.

"Okay, we'll have to come up with some names then. Lord Riou any suggestions?" Flik asked Riou; "We can't go waltzing into Greenhill with our names. The Highland soldiers are everywhere, we'll be caught for sure."

"You're right," Riou said, "Okay, I'll be Jacques!"

"Jacques? What sort of a name is that supposed to be?" Chaco asked Sasuke, in a hushed tone. They received a glare from Nanami and a tiny grunt from Pilika.

"Stupid pig…" Chaco said, quietly.

"Who Nanami?" Futch asked.

"No, that dumb girl Pilika" Chaco replied, "I hate that kid."

"What?" Sasuke and Futch said, in unison and fell down anime style.

"She's a CHILD Chaco," Futch said.

"Shut up! Riou's giving us our names!" Nanami said. The three of them kept quiet and decided that they would continue this debate later on.

"Nanami you'll be Beth and Pilika will be Elizabeth," Riou said.

Sasuke, Chaco and Futch sweat dropped.

"I told you he had lost his rocker." Chaco stated. Futch and Sasuke merely nodded.

"Yay!" Nanami said, and punched her fists in the air.

"Shh!" Riou whispered.

"Sorry." Nanami whispered. Luc sighed and Flik scratched his head.

"Okay, Luc you'll be Matt, Chaco you'll be John, Futch you'll be Drew and Sasuke you'll be James!" Riou said proudly.

"What the…" Chaco begun but kept his mouth shut after getting a sharp glare from Nanami. "I mean…I love my name!" he said, nodding his head.

"Great! We should get going then," Flik said, trying to change the subject of names.

"Wait a minute. Flik doesn't have a name." Nanami said. Flik gulped.

"Hmmm… I know, Bluto!" Riou said.

"Umm… That's okay! I'm fine. I don't need a new name. Come on let's go!" Flik yelped. 'Whew! That was a close one! No offense to Riou but he doesn't need to get so creative, when it comes to names!' Flik thought, while wiping some sweat off his forehead. The group walked towards the guard and got ready to confront their enemy… Highland.

A/N: Well I hope you like it. The next chapter is gonna take some time to write 'cause of my exams…


End file.
